Sending a Deadly Message
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Nearly losing Casey for a third time was enough to force Severide's outward panic to take action; but when Casey goes missing one night after shift, it's a race against time for Severide to find him and save him before he is the next victim of the arsonist. Based on some parts from eppy 2.03 'Defcon 1' Contains some spoilers (missing broment/whump/H/C scene)


**Title: Sending a Deadly Message**

**Summary: ** Nearly losing Casey for a third time was enough to force Severide's outward panic to take action; but when Casey goes missing one night after shift, it's a race against time for Severide to find him and save him before he is the next victim of the arsonist. Based on some parts from eppy 2.03 'Defcon 1' Contains some spoilers (missing broment scene)

**Disclaimer: **Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and we'd have a few sweet broments every single eppy!

**A/N:** Okay was happy for another bromantic rescue for our #teamsevasey *sigh* BUT seriously the writers just need to write in a real hug after one of these or them just talking as friends! and all us fans would be SOOOO HAPPY! But Alice wanted to add a bit more whump and peril to this one so it's 'based' on the eppy with some spoilers but has a bit more than you saw muwhahha. So hope you all like it and please do enjoy!

_Note: Words in "double quotes and italics taken from the eppy"_

* * *

_"We know you started this fire!"_

_"Severide!"_

Seeing the smug expression on Hadley's face, coupled with Casey's calls for help force Severide's hatred to flare and revenge to fill his entire core, forcing him to charge his previous squad member, not caring about an unproven accusation or the fact that both teams, including the snitch were paying rapt attention. As he nears him his mind races back to an hour earlier...

_"Get out before I carry you out!" Severide's mind quickly thinks back to when he saw Kevin Hadley so brazenly walk up to the entrance to the firehouse, offering a smug verbal taunt. _He didn't care that the snitch or his team or whoever else was watching…he had a point to make and he was going to make it – he wasn't backing down. He marched up to Hadley and stared at him, the two of them standing face to face in a tense emotional showdown; Severide only backing down when a call came in and then it was all hands on deck.

"This isn't over," Severide had hissed under his breath.

"Oh really?"

"That's enough," Boden warns both as Severide pulls away from Hadley and races for his truck.

Now as he stands before him again, in full gear, his heart and mind both racing, it was only because of Boden's stern warning and Casey's soft, almost inaudible plea that forces him want to pull back. But as he's reminded that he nearly lost Casey once more to a purposely set fire trap; his anger surges and he reacts without thinking about who was watching.

_"Take it easy Severide," Boden warned as Severide marched up to Hadley, tossing his gloves in his face. _

_"Did you start this fire you son of a bitch? You nearly killed that girl! She'll be in the burn unit for the next six months because of you!" Severide out rightly accused to which Hadley pulled back with a small smirk muttering, "this is insanity."_

"This isn't over," Severide glares as he leans in once more; Boden's arm quick to take action. _"I know you started this fire!"_

_"How could I? I was at 51 when it started…you saw me," Hadley replies with a slight smirk, forcing Severide to lunge at him once more; Boden and Casey pulling him back before Boden sends Casey to get looked at. _

"Get off!" Severide growls as he jerks his arm free and pulls back, looking at Hadley in utter contempt. "I won't let you kill anyone!" Severide yells as Hadley just looks back with a taunting grin; daring the heated squad lieutenant to make another move.

"Go check on Casey," Boden instructs; Casey having just been involved in helping get Severide off Hadley and then slightly limped over to the ambulance to get checked for any injuries or smoke inhalation damage.

"Chief," Severide tries to protest as Hadley stands there with a somewhat mocking expression.

"That's an order Lieutenant," Boden's firm voice repeats.

"He's gonna pay for this Chief! I swear it!" Severide hisses as he pulls away and then hurries toward Casey's frame slowly lowering down onto the stretcher. As he nears he notices Casey's arm shrink back and Casey look up; at first with remorse in his soft blue eyes and then frustration.

"You don't have solid proof," Casey reminds him in a low tone as Severide leans in closer.

"How is he?" Severide asks Shay as he looks at Casey.

"Singed and stubborn," Shay replies in sarcasm. "Just like you."

"Shay…"

"Kelly, you started a fight in public and you accused him and people recorded it with their damn phones!" Shay replies firmly.

"Ah damn…" Severide growls as he looks down at Casey. "How is he?"

"It could have been worse," Casey nods in the direction of the fleeing ambulance as he slowly stands up. But a heavy wince forces Severide's hand to rest on his shoulder and gently push him back down.

"He's going to the ER," Severide suddenly announces, making Shay, Dawson and Casey look at him in surprise.

"Kelly I don't need…."

"And I'm coming with you."

"What?" Casey tries to protest as Severide looks down at him firmly. "Kelly…I'm fine and I don't need…tell him Shay," Casey looks up for a bit of support. Finding none.

"He should be checked over," Shay holds her ground as Casey purses his lips and rolls his eyes.

"Matt, if I look at _his _face…" Severide growls as Casey's eyes lift to see Hadley watching the two of them from a distance. "I will do something we'll all regret. Something more than what I already did. I'm coming with you."

"Fair enough," Casey nods in agreement, knowing that if he had a strong gut feeling coupled with mounting evidence he'd be on the warpath; not to mention that three out of the last four fires, he had been in trouble with Severide scrambling to save his life.

Severide helps Casey into the back of the ambulance and then ease down onto the stretcher, Shay and Dawson in the front. "Here…have a few sips," he hands Casey a small water bottle to try to help ease some of Casey's rough, smoke-filled coughs. "Damn it Matt why didn't you…" Severide snaps and then looks away as he grits his teeth; looking back at Casey's surprised expression. "I know none of this was your fault but when you were trapped in that basement…" Severide pauses as he hears Casey's frantic plea for help; his body springing into action instantly.

_"Chief we're trapped in the basement…will need help getting out."_

"…and there was someone else down there and Boden kept yelling at us saying time was running out…" he pauses again as he remembers Boden's panicked command.

_"Move! They don't have long!"_

"…and I saw his face as he watched me pull you out…he was so damn smug. He's…Matt, he's making this personal."

"I saw his face too remember?" Casey retorts as he recalls being plucked out of the superheated basement last, giving Severide a whispered thanks before he looked up to see Hadley across the street watching the two of them. _"Severide," he had nudged. But his actions forced Severide to pull away from his side and instantly charge._

"He was taunting me," Severide growls as he recalls Hadley's calmly spoken words after he accused him of starting the fire, _"I just came here to watch you work."_

"He's making this personal, against _all_ of us."

"Against me!" Severide's tone raises, so much so that Shay's head pops back to see what was going on.

"We're fine," Casey assures her as she purses her lips at Severide and then turns back to the front. "Against all of us. He came to see all of us. He didn't stop by your home, he came by the house, where we'd all see him. He wants anger and sympathy. But none of us were in Mills restaurant whe…"

"Three out of four Matt. _You_ were caught in three out of the four. He knows the chances we take and he's making this damn thing personal! He's targeting people I care about."

"If it is found out to be him, he will be charged."

"Before it's too late?" Severide argues back as he notices Casey wince heavily once more. "What?"

"It's nothing."

"Let me see your arm."

"It's nothing," Casey replies back firmly.

"Let me see…your arm," Severide huffs as he grabs Casey's hand and roughly pulls it forward, Casey's body slightly jerking on the stretcher but then quickly recovering.

"I said I'm fine!" Casey argues as he tries to pull his injured arm back.

"What is going on back there?"

"Where are the damn restraints?" Severide lightly demands; Shay's turn to offer a look of surprise.

"Don't even go there!" Casey tosses back as he tries to pull his arm free; Severide's grasp on his hand holding his limb captive.

"Hold on. I need my phone to record this," Shay utters dryly as both men look up in horror and then cease their actions. But a warning glance from Severide sends Shay back into the front and him to turn and face Casey with a demanding expression.

"You were injured. Now let me see."

"It's a small burn," Casey groans as he reluctantly hikes up the sleeve on his heavy jacket to show Severide the red marks on his pale skin. "Just a nuisance that's all."

"It's only first degree thank god," Severide whispers as he carefully handles Casey's tender limb, looking up in remorse. "He hurt you because of me."

"_Whoever_…hurt me, won't get away with this. And I was hurt," Casey reminds him as he tries to pull his arm back, "because I take chances on the job just like you. I'm leader just like you and I'm the last man out…just like you."

"Leave it there," Severide hisses in a low tone, forcing Casey's arm to remain in his grasp. "Sorry I just…damn I hate this. The smug look of defiance on his face…."

"He's pissed because he was let go from 51 for misconduct and then his house closed and he's unemployed. We'd be the same."

"He was there to watch his handiwork and one of us get in trouble so he could walk away smiling!"

"You don't know that for sure."

"You're justifying his actions?" Severide lightly snaps; this time Shay letting them verbally duke it out.

"No but if you loved fires and were unemployed wouldn't you want to go and just see…what's up? Look I'm not defending him and owww…." Casey cringes as Severide's rough fingers accidentally touch the edge of the burn with a bit more force than both wanted.

"Sorry," Severide apologizes as he looks up at Casey's somewhat defeated expression. "I want whoever's doing these to pay. Pay for the damage they've done and the people they've hurt. People I care about," he confesses as he looks back down at the burn and then reaches for a soft bandage wrapping.

"If they find solid evidence it is Hadley, he will be prosecuted and go to jail. But he could just be trying to rile you up because he knows you think it's him. But if it is him…don't push it Kelly, I mean it. He could have the means to stop this stupid game for good and that means really hurting someone – maybe even killing them."

"I won't allow that to happen," Severide tells him firmly as he finishes his wrapping and then gently pulls Casey's jacket sleeve back down. "Ever."

"We're here…you two still need a minute?" Shay calls out as Severide shakes his head and Casey's lips offer a soft smirk. "No? Okay good…get both your asses out and into the ER."

"Yes ma'am," both reply at once in a dry tone as Severide opens the back and then helps Casey hop out; the two of them slowly heading for the ER, both paramedics watching with amused expressions. Severide slowly paces the ER waiting area as he waits for Casey to get checked for any other injuries and then any damage done from the smoke inhalation.

_"Chief…we're trapped…in the basement…help us!"_

_"MOVE! They're running out of time!"_

Severide hears Casey's voice in his mind but this time he sees himself arriving too late and its Casey's charred frame they're pulling out on the ladder; Hadley's mocking laugh in the distance. _I know it's him…I'll prove it…I swear I will and if he hurts Casey again…I'll kill him! _

"See…nothing's wrong," Casey comes walking up to Severide about half hour later.

"Did you get that burn properly tended to?" Severide asks in haste.

"Yes and my hard head but they said there's nothing that can be done about that," Casey lightly chuckles. But his expression turns serious when he notices Severide not laughing. "Kelly, I'm fine. A bit of smoke inhalation, a few scrapes, a bruise and a small first degree burn. I'm fine."

"Could have been worse."

"It wasn't. If Hadley is the arsonist, I doubt he wants to add murder or attempted murder to his rap sheet."

"He doesn't care don't you see that?" Severide snaps as they reach the entranced, a few surprise faces turning to see the two fire fighters, still dressed in full gear, having a very public argument. "His face said it all today Matt. When he walked into the damn House and when he was at the scene," Severide's tone drops as they head outside. "He's mocking us…taunting us…daring us...me!"

"Or he could be just there watching the house that put him out of business do their job and laugh when they make a mistake. You heard him say he could do it better. He wants us angry and being divided."

"You're justifying this?"

"I'm trying to calm you down and make sure that when I go home tonight you won't do something stupid."

"Define stupid," Severide groans as they both file into the back of a cab and head for the firehouse. The ride back to Firehouse 51 is spent in silence as both try to think of any other clues they could remember from the scene that would point to Hadley or someone else as the vengeful arsonist.

"I want to take the boys to see Heather on Thursday. I think you should come also," Casey's words break into Severide's thoughts with something new to ponder.

"Matt…"

"I want you to come for their sake, and for Heather's. I think it'll be good for her to know how much support the boys are getting right now. Especially from Andy's closest friends."

"Okay," Severide resigns as he looks at Casey's soft pleading expression. "Just stop with the face. That's almost blackmail," he snickers.

"Who me?" Casey smiles back before he turns and heads inside. He quickly sheds his stuff and then heads for the locker room to get changed and then heads for the back door to get to his truck and home to relieve the babysitter. But he never makes it. Just as he exits the back door into the cool dark night, a hand with a thick damp cloth in it is clamped down over his mouth and nose, the other hand wrapping around his neck and pulling him into the shadows.

"Now it's personal," the voice hisses into Casey's ear as Casey struggles in vain to pull himself free of his kidnappers grasp.

"mmmmmmph!" Casey tries to call out as the drugs start to render him weak. But the fight is one sided and within seconds his frame goes limp and the kidnapper is able to easily hoist him over his shoulder and carry him to his waiting car, dumping his unconscious frame in the trunk and speeding away into the night.

XXXXXXXX

"That's it Chief…minus a few personal ramblings," Severide grumbles as he hands Boden his final report and turns to leave.

"Casey okay?"

"He's fine. Chief…I know it was Hadley. Did you see the look on his face at the House and again at the scene? What if Casey had died? Or Mills…or anyone on either team! We need to stop him before he really makes it personal!"

"We need solid proof. _We can't just accuse someone based on a bad feeling_."

"I…damn I know," Severide huffs in resignation as he shakes his head. "But you heard what dad said earlier," Severide reminds his superior…

_"He's on the list and he fits the profile. Broken home life…white male...loner, obsessive personality…He's trying to prove you wrong. Show you he's smarter and I'm afraid he won't stop until someone's dead."_

"I remember what he said and it makes sense but as of right now, he's only on a suspect list. He's not been confirmed as the arsonist."

"And you know I confronted Hadley about being the arsonist," Severide rambles on. "He said…_prove it. _He's proving it chief."

"Being there doesn't prove anything," Boden reminds him. "It's proving he can get to you."

"Who has to die before he proves it, Chief? It was too close today and we both know it. Three out of the four fires Matt has been caught in them. He's sending a personal message."

"Casey knows what he's doing. It's his responsibility to be the last man out."

"And Hadley knows him! He's counting on that. He's making it personal."

"If he's the one responsible we will find out but you have to let the proper channels do their job! Otherwise he walks on a technically and you know that and none of us want that! Now…we've all had a rough day so let's get some sleep and start again tomorrow. How are the Darden boys?"

"They're…they're fine I guess," Severide shakes his head as he heads for the door. "Chief…"

"Go sleep this off Kelly. That's an order."

"Yes sir. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Kelly," Boden whispers as he slumps down into his chair and looks at a team picture on his desk taken a year earlier. "And if it is Hadley…god help him if we do find the evidence that backs these claims."

Severide heads for the locker room, grabs his jacket and then heads for the exit doors, busting through them and wanting nothing more than to head to the nearest bar and down the strongest shot. But he suddenly stops, spying Casey's truck and knowing that Casey was supposed to leave about half hour ago. With a feeling of panic starting to grow in his stomach he turns and starts to head toward the front entrance. _He wouldn't just doddle. He has the boys to look after now._

But just as he reaches the main doors, his phone rings and he's quick to answer. "Matt! Where are you?"

"Oh I'm afraid Lieutenant Casey's a little tied up at the moment and can't come to the phone."

"What? Where the hell is he you son of a bitch!" Severide curses angrily as he remains fixed in place; his mind racing to know if it was actually Hadley disguising his voice. "WHERE?"

"Ah ah now now Lieutenant Severide…your heated temper will only earn your friend a little more discomfort," the somewhat muffled voice replies back with a low mocking laugh.

"You better not…"

"I already have hurt him! It's up to you now when I stop!" The angry voice yells in return. "He's waiting for you. Oh and you better hurry…I don't know if he likes the heat…at least not without all his gear! It's already getting pretty hot in here. Much like earlier today. You remember…"

"Damn you Hadley!" Severide hisses as he looks at the address and then races for his new car; hoping the high-powered classic mustang will help get him there in time. _Call for backup! _ His mind yells as he peels away into the night. He fumbles for his phone and then calls Boden. "Chief…Hadley has Casey!"

Before Boden can say another word, Severide hangs up, the curse lost on his mind but knowing there was one there to be offered. He forwards his text to Boden and then turns back to concentrating on the road. _'I already have hurt him…getting pretty hot in here…no gear…tied up…'_

"Damn you Hadley!" Severide's lips curse again as his fist slams into the dash of his car, his mind racing that his worst nightmare will come true; he'll arrive just in time to pull Casey's charred corpse from a smoldering heap of ruins; Casey's death on his hands. "This can't be….happening," Severide's lips mutter over and over as he heads toward a more industrial part of town; his mind praying he gets there in time.

"What the hell…does he want!" Severide growls as he purposely runs the red light, not caring but thankful at the same time the area for the most part is deserted. He rounds the corner and literally gasps as he sees the small building already engulfed.

"NO! MATT!" Severide shouts as his car screeches to a halt and he races for the front entrance. "Matt!" Severide yells as he frantically looks around for an entrance. None to be found as the front of the building was engulfed in flames. "Oh god no…NO!" Severide shouts as he notices the small darkened pathway and bolts toward it, his heart rate soaring to a painful rate as he heads for the back. "MATT!" He shouts again as he rounds the corner and spies the back door. It was for the most part untouched and he knows the arsonist was close by. If no one had been inside, he would have started to look around for the getaway car. But that's not an option as a life precious to him was now trapped inside and obviously not able to get out on his own.

"MATT!"

Severide's shoulder busts through the heavy wooden door, his lips biting back a painful gasp as the reinforcements on the other side added a bit more resistance than he had wanted. He stands transfixed in the smoky area for a few seconds while he allows himself to get his bearings and then react. "MATT!" Severide calls out once more, not knowing that Casey wasn't able to call out. His eyes frantically search the immediate area – nothing. He hurries into the next room, the front room where the fire was already hungrily devouring everything in it's path.

"MATT!" Severide calls out as he spies Casey's bound and unmoving frame on the super heated ground. "Oh god no!" He shouts as he reaches Casey's frame. He turns him over, cursing at the dried blood around his nose and then pooling in the top edges of the thick cloth gag between his teeth. He'd worry about untying him later as he quickly checks his neck for a pulse and then hoists him up into his arms and hurries toward the back entrance where the flames hadn't gotten to yet.

"AHHH!" Severide shouts as he busts back into the cold but fresh night air, Casey's unmoving frame still tenderly cradled in his grasp; his back happy to be free of the heat that had been adorning it only moments earlier. "Matt…come on buddy…wake up…" Severide chants as he gets a safe distance and then gently lowers Casey's frame to the ground. He quickly tugs the gag from his mouth and then starts to untie his wrists, not wanting to put pressure on them when they were still tightly bound behind his back.

"MATT!" Severide shouts as he leans in closer, his ear to Casey's lips, praying for a breath. "Oh…oh no…breathe damn it!" He shouts in a panic as he starts to pump on his chest, leaning in and giving him two quick breaths on his cold lips and then pumping on his chest once more. "BREATHE!" He yells as he pumps a few more on Casey's chest and then is finally rewarded with a soft eye flutter and then cough.

"That's it…come on…just breathe," Severide utters with a gasp of relief.

"Kelly…" Casey croaks hoarsely as he blinks his watery eyes several times, trying to get them to focus. "He…jumped me…"

"Was it Hadley?" He asks directly.

"Didn't see…" Casey shakes his head and looks up in sorrow as he tries to sit upright; his lungs still heaving for fresh air. "He had…a mask."

"Damn it," Severide curses as he looks down at Casey's slightly flushed cheeks. "You're okay…" he whispers as he takes off his jacket and then wraps it around Casey's slightly trembling frame and holds him close; wanting to try to preserve as much body heat as possible. He hears the fire sirens in the distance but keeps his eyes focused on the surrounding area; all the while protecting Casey with his own frame, ready to fight if so needed.

"It's…personal."

"What's that?" Severide questions.

"He said that…just before I went out…this is personal."

"He knew this would hurt me. Damn I hate this!" Severide hisses as he unties the gag from around Casey's neck and uses it to gently wipe away the blood from his nose and mouth. "We need to get you to the ER."

"Kelly I'm fine," Casey manages as Boden's truck comes to a halt a few feet away.

"Truck's on its way. Casey…what happened?" Boden asks in haste as he kneels at Casey's side on the cement ground.

"Jumped me at the house, Chief," Casey manages weakly.

"Was it Hadley?"

"Already asked him that," Severide groans. "Was wearing a mask."

"Sorry," Casey admits with a weary expression.

"Okay we'll let the experts put this out but I'll stay here to make sure nothing is damaged. Take him to the ER."

"Chief…." Casey tries to protest.

"That's an order Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir," both of them mutter at once.

Severide helps Casey slowly stand up, wrapping his arm around Casey's waist and helping him slowly walk toward his car. "He'll pay for this."

"Kelly…."

"No, he will pay for this. I swear to you right now, he'll pay!" Severide hisses once more as he helps Casey into the front seat and then closes the door behind him.

Casey looks at the small building engulfed in flames as Severide gets into the front beside him. "Judas…."

"What?"

"The name of the company," Casey nods. "Traitor."

"He's the traitor! He won't get away with this," Severide promises as he pulls away from the scene; a set of narrowed eyes watching the car intently until it disappears and then the shadowy figure disappears into the night.

"Just make sure you have the right guy Kelly."

"It didn't sound like Hadley?" Severide asks in the hopes the voice sounded more familiar to Casey than it did to him.

"He whispered once in my ear and then I was out. I came to when I heard you calling me. I think I came to a few seconds but it was short lived…it was dark and kinda blurry…and all I saw was black looking at me. I'm assuming it was a mask. I didn't see red hair. The few rounds he got in…" Casey grimaces as he touches his tender lip, "were when I was out or to put me out."

"This was too close Matt. I don't know his game but I refuse to just stand by and watch while my friends are hurt."

"He was at the fire today…but we don't know it was him tonight. From now on I'll use the front doors but I refuse to go into hiding because of this."

"You nearly died tonight!" Severide snaps; Casey uttering a weary groan in reply. "If he's sending a damn message it's coming through loud and clear!"

"I just don't want you to do anything that'll get you purposely hurt."

"Oh so only you're allowed to take the brunt of this guys crap?" Severide replies heavily before he looks over at Casey's expression and sinks back in the driver's seat. "What if I was even a few minutes later? Do you know how close you were to that fire? The bastard left the back door open and not touched but you were…damn it was too close…too close," Severide mutters in contempt as they near the entrance to the ER.

"Twice in one day Lieutenant Casey," the ER doctor mentions wryly as he gently ushers Casey into a small examination room.

"Missed ya doc," Casey lightly groans as he sits down; Severide hovering just outside the loosely drawn curtain.

"Want to tell me what happened?" The older man asks in a kind tone.

"Just…take the x-rays or whatever but trust me I look worse than I really am," Casey admits with a small groan, looking up to see Severide watching with concern; his eyes peeking through a small crack in the curtains. Casey is quickly sent for an x-ray and then shown back into the room to wait for the results.

"Nothing's broken," Casey sighs as Severide enters the quiet area, "I don't get all the fuss." He deftly watches Severide move to the small sink and grab one of the nearby cloths, dampen it and the return. "Arm's okay," he holds up his freshly bandaged wound. Kelly, I'm fine."

"The boys will wonder what the hell happened if you show up looking like this," Severide mutters as he gently starts to clean away the dried blood and soot from Casey's face; Casey watching in silence. "Too close…" Severide whispers as he continues his job, "was too close."

"Hey I'm fine okay. This guy's gunning for a…."

"Not all of us. He might have torched Mills restaurant to make a point to the team but he kidnapped you and…and set that damn fire to send me a message…a personal message. He called me."

"What?"

"That's how I knew where you were. He personally called me! The voice…it was muffled but…damn I don't know for sure. But I do know he took you to send me a personal message. He went after someone I care about and…and he has to be stopped. Matt, what if he took Shay or dad…or whatever I can't think about this," he grumbles as his applies a bit of pressure and Casey flinches under his touch. "Sorry."

"I know you're angry and I'm angry too," Casey adds as he gently pries the cloth from Severide's grasp and finishes cleaning the rest of his face; tossing the soiled cloth into a nearby garbage can and turning back with only a small cut on his lip; his face just looking a bit more flushed than normal but would return to normal color by the time the boys saw him the following morning. "I wish I could have helped but he knew what he was doing. I don't think he meant for the fire to kill me."

"Matt…"

"What else can I think? That he purposely meant to murder me and let you find my corpse!" Casey growls at the same time Severide growls "yes!" and the doctor pulls back the curtain and looks at both of them in surprise.

"Nothing's broken," the doctor shows him the results. "Aside from some lung trauma sustained by the smoke inhalation and administration of CPR, you'll be fine after a solid night's rest."

"Thanks doc," Casey nods as he slowly stands back up.

The two of them back head toward the entrance to the ER; Casey having texted his sister on the way to the ER, telling her he was very sorry but the shift ran longer than expected and he was on his way within about half hour and would pick them up very soon.

"I want you to promise me you'll let the law handle this," Casey looks at Severide directly as they near his car.

"Matt…"

"You'll let AI handle this. You think you're the only one with something to lose here?" Casey fires back. "He knows that buildings or even cars can be replaced but people can't. That was the message he sent tonight."

"So I pushed him at the fire and he got back at me by kidnapping you and nearly killing you? You expect me to take this lightly?"

"No but I expect you to use your head about this," Casey replies firmly.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Hadley knows AI will be investing. They'll go for the technical stuff first and your dad profiling. He's not your run of the mill firefighter. All I'm saying is you need to be smart. You were able to find out stuff on Tara, the legal way without screwing with the investigation. But you need to back down from attacking him."

"I'm wanting him to screw up!"

"Like tonight?" Casey retorts and then frowns as Severide purses his lips.

"That's not fair."

"No it's not but it's reality," Casey reminds him. "Hadley knows the system and how it works. He's covered his tracks already. Find what they can't, but be smart! You did it once with Tara right? Be smart again. She targeted you directly; he's…_whoeve_r, is targeting you by hurting not only you but people you care about. He wants you like this and off your game."

"Well he's right!"

"Don't let him be! We can beat him at his own game, right?"

"Matt…"

"Right?"

"Right," Severide admits heavily as he motions for Casey to get into the car; his truck still back at the firehouse. "You're right," he nods in agreement as he starts up the engine. "I gotta try something."

"Just make sure it doesn't screw with the legal investigation or he walks and an even bigger mess is presented."

"Yeah dad gave me the same warning but told me to back off for good when I volunteered to stake out Hadley's place for something we could use against him," Severide groans as his mind thinks back to a brief conversation in his new apartment with his father, _"Hadley is on the list of AI's suspects, but you better stay out. You start meddling and you'll put their investigation on shaky ground. Please...let AI handle it."_

"Then...don't make it obvious," Casey huffs as he looks at Severide in defeat. "I don't know okay? I want this over as much as you but there are rules in place and sometimes they do have to be followed no matter what we want to say or do. It worked with Tara but it might not with Hadley and then we could all be on the hook. With Tara we weren't under the spotlight...right now we are. You know as well as I do that everything is being watched now. We gotta be careful here."

"I hate this! But so help me…if I find out it's Hadley, he'll curse the day he ever decided to do this," Severide vows firmly.

"Trust me, if you find out it's him and prove it, I think all of us will look the other way while you have a round."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm okay, just tired," Casey admits wearily.

"Home it is."

Severide pulls away from the ER parking lot; neither of them realizing they were once again being watched. A set of eyes narrow before a dark car pulls out of the shadows to follow. _You think you're safe Severide? You're not and neither is Casey…the next message…will cost you even more and it will be permanent._

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: ** So yes I left it a bit open ended and mysterious as to who really kidnapped Matt b/c I'm not sure where the show is going with this or if its even Hadley (I still have my doubts) and I had to leave a bit from tonight's eppy for my current story – Growing Pains (which will have the visitation scene and the other boy moments b/c its very lame they've dropped Kelly from the boys lives) But you know I love my concerned Severide looking after Casey and hope you did too. Please do review before you go and thanks!

**PS:** Growing Pains will update next!


End file.
